Paper Mario: Paper Shredder
'Please do not edit the article unless you're fixing grammar, spelling, or anything else that isn't related to the gameplay.' Paper Mario: Paper Shredder '''is a game For the Nintendo Switch that is to be released in the Summer of 2019. The game is the 6th installment in the series and stars the classic character, Mario. In this game, there are many returns and cameos of old characters, as well as brand new ones. Plot Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Peach are inside the castle drinking tea together when suddenly an extremely lour shredding noise can be heard. Confused by the commotion, Mario and Luigi go outside to investigate. To their dismay, they see the horizon slowly fading away, and some huge machine replacing it, slowly coming closer. Luigi goes back inside the castle to warn the others, but Mario, being the hero he is, decides to make an attempt to stop the machine. As Mario gets closer, he notices Bowser and The Koopalings controlling it. He also sees that the machine is shredding the world entirely. Mario hops onto the shredder and must dodge enemies such as Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs. Once he reaches the top, he must fight Bowser. The fight results in them both being hurled off of the machine, and out of the paper. Bowser and Mario wake up to be in a series of strange factories. Now with them both being trapped in the real world (The standard Mario World), Bowser and Mario must team up to get back into their own dimension. They thought that it would be easy, due to the fact that the Koopalings were Bowser's children. The problem is that the Koopaling shut Bowser and Mario away and left them. Now, Mario and Bowser must try to stop the Koopalings as well. Gameplay The game plays like a standard Paper Mario game. The fights are turn-based, and you select an attack. Depending on the attack, you either have to mash buttons or move your Joycons in a certain way. This game is also similar to the Mario and Luigi series whereas you can dodge some attacks. The levels are also more puzzle based and less platform based. Joycons This game utilizes Joycons in many different ways. These are the following. *In the game, Mario can collect scissors. The scissors are used to cut things in order to reach areas that would otherwise be impossible to reach. In single-player mode, the scissors are controlled by putting the Joycons together and snapping them like scissors. In multiplayer, you simply move them up and down. *One of the main mechanics this game relies on is switching between the paper dimension and the real world. This can be controlled if you find a tear at your level and shake your Joycon. *For some Attacks that involve weapons or fists, you may have to use your Joycon to do the attack, you may have to swing it or jab it. **As well as this, you can use the Joycon for blocking enemy attacks. This can be done by holding the Joycon over your chest. Progressing In this game, you begin in the Hubworld. The Hubworld consists of a Mini-game section and seven doors. the Mini-games are unlocked as you progress through the game and all doors are locked besides one. The unlocked door leads to the first factory, and it sends you into a world map. Through there you can select a level. In order to unlock the other doors, you must beat the final boss of each factory. Partners '''Keep in mind, most images are placeholders. Ones without images will have images soon. Enemies Workshop Factory: Dusty Factory: Frozen Factory: Sunken Factory: Crooked Factory: Underground Factory: Factory Rooftop: Shredder: Star Land: Paper Wasteland: Bosses Prologue: Workshop Factory: Dusty Factory: Frozen Factory: Sunken Factory: Crooked Factory: Underground Factory: Factory Rooftop: Shredder: Star Land: Paper Wasteland: The Finale: Levels Workshop Factory *Desktop Destruction *Into the Paper *Pyramid Peril *Lights out *Lost and Found *Forgotten Workplace *Security Breach *Larry's Spikey Stadium Dusty Factory *Sawin' Statues *Dirty Dollhouse *Dust Bunny Rampage *Hung to dry *Sandbox escape *Sandy Sinkhole *Dry, Dry, Ruins *Morton's Shakey Staircase Frozen Factory *Snowy Steps *Ice Mountain Climb *Collapsing Cave *Frozen Frenzy *Unfreeze the Machine! *Cooligan Chaos *Demolished Wonderland *Wendy's Pretty Park Sunken Factory *Sunken Walls *Pool Party *Journey Across the Sunken Workspace *Scary Ship *Shadow Play *Blast off! *The Underwater Monster Spawner *Lemmy's Damp Dungeon Crooked Factory *Slanted Staircase *Crooked Prison *Curvy Carousel *Falling Bridges *Journey Into the Paper Reserve *Outcast Central *Impossible run *Iggy's Vicious Vines Underground Factory *Warp Pipe Wiggler *Radiant Rampage *Damage Zone *Underground Airship Invasion *Gaping Gaps *Robo-Workshop *Into the Overworld *Roy's Pounding Platforms Factory Rooftop *Hop on top *Running on the Rooftop *Vicious Vents *Cloudy Chaos *Up, up, and Away! *Rainbow Pathway *Down to Earth *Ludwig's Flying Frolic Shredder *Run From the Shredder *Climbing Chaos *Poisonous Pipes *Edgy Edges *Wrapping Wire Chaos *Perilous Escape Rooms *Into the Core *Run for the Hills Star Land *Sarester's Happy Home *Terror Town Square *Chaotic Cleanup *Artistic Alleyways *Rainbow Road *Stary Springs *Paper Palace *Shadow Mario's Revenge Paper Wasteland *Bouncing off the Walls *Gaseous Gaps *Strange Safari *Deserted Desert *Unfriendly Forest *Hot and Cold Lake *Return to the Castle *Dancing With Death Medals TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *The original idea was that Mario and Bowser would hop into a bunker together and find an entrance into the real world from there. **The game was originally more "Paper World" oriented than the current version. *The game was originally intended to be titled "Paper Mario: Escape From the Paper" Category:Articles under Construction Category:Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Embreader inc.